


Keep your hands off my robot!

by Flexor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Filth!, Pennies from Heaven - Freeform, Robosexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: Ciel Soleil is a bit of an eccentric. But behind that efficient, businesslike facade hides a roaring passion. When Ghepetto asks her to accompany his gorgeous, utterly wonderful, artificial daughter to Vale for the tournament, Ciel thinks all her birthdays have come at once. But wouldn't you believe it? Some little rat in a red hood swipes Penny away! Well, Ciel is not just going to sit there and let it happen.





	

People often called Ciel Soleil a bit strange. In the beginning, she had been annoyed about this, but since Ciel thought _they_ were a bit strange, it was only reasonable to assume that they would have a similar opinion of her, so that was all right. She had applied for, and won, an internship with a world famous roboticist named Ghepetto. Once they had got her talking about robots, it was a done deal. Ciel knew everything about robots. Ciel _loved_ robots. Had she been the religious kind, Ciel would have thought she had died and gone to Heaven. She worked as a personal assistant to Mr. Ghepetto himself. Ghepetto was getting on in years, and though he could still assemble in his mind the most complex of devices, he was a bit withdrawn from non-robot-related subjects such as cups of tea, his keys, his papers, his scroll, and on one occasion, his trousers. Nothing untoward. He had just had the most extraordinary idea while getting dressed, and rushed to his office without them. The drawing complete, he was at a complete loss why his legs were so cold.

Ciel was the perfect match for him. Ciel remembered everything. Dinner time, who he was supposed to meet and when, where he'd put his glasses ( _Glasses_! Who these days used glasses?) And as a reward, Ciel got to watch Ghepetto work, and occasionally stand next to him handing him his tools. She had gotten so good at this, that to Ghepetto, Ciel almost was an extra pair of hands. 

 

One day, Ghepetto was working on a very complicated network design, while Ciel watched him patiently. Exactly twenty-two minutes before it was time to go home, someone came barging into the office. One of Ghepetto's assistants for heavy lifting.

"Boss!" The man seemed agitated. "She's quirking again!"

"Oh bother," said Ghepetto, looking up from his work. "Have you activated the failsafe?"

"Yes, Boss. She's stopped thrashing about, but she sure don't look happy."

Ciel sniffed. 'Not Happy' was the technicians' term for most of the indicators going into the red. Why anyone felt they had the need to imbue a robot, a _thing_ , with Human feelings, was a mystery to her. Ghepetto sighed and got up from his chair.

"This is going to take some time, my dear," he said. "Why don't you tidy up the place a bit, and then go home early? I'm sure you have more interesting things to do than wait for an old man."

Ciel gave a polite nod. "As you wish, Sir."

As Ghepetto walked out of the door, Ciel gathered up papers and put them in neat little piles. Finally, she placed Ghepetto's glasses on the middle of the blotter on his desk. As she looked round, her eye fell on a small stack of papers in the bin. She held her breath. These papers showed the name of a highly secret project Ghepetto was working on, one that even Ciel wasn't allowed to know about, though she had caught glimpses, heard Ghepetto talking.

"I really shouldn't," said Ciel, in a whisper. "I _really_ shouldn't."

She slipped the papers in her bag.

"I shouldn't have done that," said Ciel.

She looked round the room once more. It was immaculate. With her bag clutched to her breast, she made for the University grounds. 

 

Ciel had one of the small rooms to herself. It wasn't so much a privilege, it was more that the other girls didn't want to sleep in the same room as her. Apparently, she 'freaked them out'. The other girls, when they weren't complaining about teachers and grades and tests and life, mostly talked about boys and their many recreational uses. At some point, one of them had asked Ciel if she was still a virgin. Still. At the ripe age of seventeen. Most of her classmates had spent the very first seconds of their sixteenth birthday with a boy on top of them, as tradition demands.

Ciel had truthfully answered that yes, she was _still_ a virgin, and when the other girls jeered at her for her lack of woman-of-the-worldliness, she had explained in excruciating, clinical, gruesome, grotesque, biological detail what kinds of diseases you could catch from boys. It had taken her half an hour to list them all and their effects on the young female body, and she hadn't even got round to 'Becoming A Mummy' yet, nor the interesting things you could catch from other girls. Several of the girls were staring into the Void, hugging their knees, gently rocking back and forth. With a prim and proper 'Now you think about that for a while', she had left the room, never to be allowed back in. 

 

This was not to say that Ciel didn't occasionally get the hots. Far from it, she was embarrassingly easy to turn on. Other girls had "X-Ray and Vav", the many magazines tracking in great detail what bands such as the Achieve Men were doing and to whom, cooking magazines with dishy cooks. Ciel? She had... well.

Ciel closed her door behind her, put her bag in its usual place behind the door. She made herself a cup of tea, and sat down at her desk, drinking it in small sips. She glanced at her bag, then turned her eyes away and looked in the cupboard for a roll of biscuits. Her bag grinned at her from its place by the door. Ciel washed up her cup and put it away. She stood for a moment, looking at her bag, breathing slowly, putting off the moment in delightful torment. She deliberately turned round and closed the curtains, shutting out the evening sky.

"All right then," said Ciel. " _Now_."

Without looking at her hands, she opened the brass locks on her leather bag, and took out the papers. She propped up a few pillows at the head end of her bed, turned on the tiny reading light and sat down in a coccoon of light. She closed her eyes, took a breath, put the papers on her knees, then looked. At the top of the page, in big friendly letters, was an acronym. Ciel shivered.

P.E.N.N.Y.

Oh _gods_.

The front page showed the schematic of a robot. The designers had chosen to shape the body like a girl. A pretty girl, but Ciel didn't care about that. With her breath shivering, her eyes skittered over all the details. Silicone skin over metal bones. Twelve-Dust-cell power unit. Synthetic muscles that... Ciel's lips were dry, and she licked them. Muscles that worked by electro-chemical impulses. Ciel bent over the paper. Even the fingers had the same kind of muscle. This robot would be so _strong_! With her breath racing, Ciel turned the page. She gasped. It showed the nerve system. The detail was breathtaking. This robot would feel _everything_. Every single square millimeter of skin was its own sensor. Heat, pressure, moisture...

Ciel found that her fingers had found their way under her skirt. With a little annoyed noise, she flicked her skirt away and put her hand inside her underwear, hungrily rubbing the soft brown hair and sensitive lips. She only pulled away her hand for a moment to turn the page, leaving sticky fingerprints on it. Oh yes, yes, _yes_! An exploded diagram of the skull greeted her. Seven independent parallel thought processors. Ciel gave a long, low moan. Neuro-linguistic subsystem linked to ( _Oh!_ ) the mouth, lips and tongue, so it could speak and look just... Ciel's hand moved faster between her legs. Look just like a human girl. There were only two pages left. Ciel was _so_ close. Should she just push herself over the edge now and save those pages... _No!_ She turned the page with one hand, dropping a few and not caring. Oh gods, oh gods, slow down. Slow down a bit. She took a few deep breaths, edging away from her climax with her eyes closed. Then, she opened them... Oh my! _Weapons_ system! Ciel hungrily devoured the images. Up to twenty-four independently wire-controlled power swords! Ciel's hand moved in a blur between her legs. Swords... plasma beam generators. _Thrusters!_ Ciel's body shook, scattering the papers all over the floor, all over herself, as she came. Came for what felt like _hours_. Finally, breathing deep, she sagged back into the pillows, moving her fingers for a few nice little aftershocks.

"P," said Ciel. "E. N. N." She closed her eyes, sighed.

"Y," she whispered, just before falling asleep. 

* * *

 

"Ciel?" Ghepetto walked into the office. Ciel was at Ghepetto's desk, putting things he had drawn and written by hand into the computer so normal people could use them.

"Yes Sir?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Ghepetto took Ciel to one of the rec rooms for the technicians. It had comfortable chairs, coffee machines. At the pinball machine, racking up an impressive score, stood...

"Penny?" Ghepetto waved it over, and its gait was sumptuously fluid and life-like. "Miss Soleil? Meet my daughter Penny. Penny? This is my personal assistant, Ciel Soleil."

P.E.N.N.Y. beamed at Ciel and gave a little wave with its hand. "Salutations! Father has told me such a lot about you!"

Oh my, that _voice_! Those inflections! Knowing that drooling would probably be frowned upon, Ciel put her face straight.

"Good morning Penny," said Ciel. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise! Is my father treating you well? Not working you to the bone?"

_Gods_! A sense of humor! The Turing code for even that simple quip must be monstrous!

"I am quite able to cope, thank you."

"Splendid! I think your skin looks wonderful today."

"Thank you."

Ciel made a mental note to remind Ghepetto about personal compliments. Hair, yes. Clothes, yes. Skin, no. Though privately, she was pleased that Penny had been configured to like brown skin.

A technician came in, and P.E.N.N.Y. followed her out. Ghepetto turned to Ciel.

"Well? What do you think of my daughter?"

"A magnificent work, Sir," said Ciel.

Ghepetto stared. Then, he laughed. "I should have known you would spot her. How did you know?"

_Well Sir, I've been fapping myself to sleep over the designs for the last two months, and also I want it in my bed right now so it can hug me and squeeze me and crush me till I die of orgasms._

Hmm... Probably not the best thing to say.

"Well Sir, the motion of her hand when she waved at me was exactly the same as when she waved at the technician. Up to the last millimeter."

Ghepetto smiled. "That was most observant of you. Please remind me to put a chaos loop into her gestures."

"Absolutely."

Ghepetto thought a moment, then looked at Ciel. "We're sending her to the Vytal festival next month, to compete in the tournament. If you like, we can send you with her. She will need a team, but more importantly, she will need someone to use as an example. We want to pass her off as a human girl, so if she runs into some kind of social situation she doesn't know about, you can show her what to do. Maybe it's best if we don't tell her you know she's synthetic. I'd like her to be on her guard at all times. Would you like to be on her team? It will involve some fighting, but Penny will be doing nearly all of it. She is combat ready!"

"Uh..."

"Oh, and since you already know about her, you could sleep in the same room as her. Then we won't have to disguise her maintenance cycle as sleep."

Ciel took three deep breaths to get her heartbeat under control.

"I'd be honored, Sir." 

 

They were on the plane from Atlas to Vale, sharing a cabin. They were wearing pajamas. Ciel was reading up on Vale culture. Penny was preparing the nightly maintenance cycles. Backups. Diagnostics. It... no _she_ lay down on her back, pulled the blanket over her.

"Good night, Ciel," she said.

"Good night, Penny," said Ciel.

Penny turned her head up a little, then stopped breathing, stopped blinking her eyes, staring straight up at the ceiling. Ciel got up and walked over to her, slowly pulled down the covers. From Penny's specs, she knew that her main processors were off-line, and it was perfectly safe to do this. Still, she held her breath as her gaze slid over the body, from her bare feet, long slender legs in her pajama bottoms, hands lying still on her stomach. Ciel bit her lip, and carefully picked up Penny's hand, lightweight metal covered with synthetic skin. Slender, but strong enough to rip a car to pieces... or a human body. Ciel pulled up her sleeve, ran her fingers over Penny's skin. Going from devouring the well-worn pages of her design sheets, to seeing her here, a working, living machine, filled her with awe. She _knew_ this... thing. This girl. This artificial person. This masterpiece of robotics.

Ciel gently put down Penny's arm, continued her exploration. She had small breasts, anatomically correct with nipples visible under her pajama top, but just shapes, and not very interesting. Her face was pretty, modeled after who knew what girl, a classical beauty from an old painting or some young woman Ghepetto had known. Her lips were soft to the touch, not too full, not too thin. Ciel bent down over her face, looking into her eyes, especially the irises. The most simple and elegant mechanism she had ever seen. Metal blades moving in and out, letting in or keeping out the light.

Ciel couldn't help herself. With one hand, she touched Penny's cheek and reverently placed a single kiss on Penny's forehead. She pulled the covers back over her. Then, she gently turned Penny's head to one side, so she could look at her face from her own bed.

As Ciel pulled her blanket over herself, just before she turned off the lights, she whispered across the room, even though Penny wouldn't hear it.

"You are the most beautiful creature in the whole world." 

* * *

 

One minute. One single minute. Ciel seethed inwardly, while keeping her face perfectly straight. Just one glitching, hand-hacked, bug-ridden minute for that little scythe-wielding red rag wearing little _rat_ to sweep Penny, _her_ Penny, off her feet. Ciel should have known. Penny had gone missing for a whole afternoon, with that miserable little... rodent. Picking White Fang Faunus. Running hand in hand through criminal-strewn streets. Playing with airplanes together.

Ciel controlled herself. She was _good_ at that, as good she was at planning. It had taken Cinder Fall six months to plan her attack on Vale. Ciel, given that much time, would have had the whole of Vale in smoking ruins by now. This situation was no different. Assess the existing situation. Determine the desired situation. Derive the course of action. Act.

Penny was standing in front of her, wringing her hands.

"So. You and this Rose girl have grown... close?"

"Yes! She is my friend, like you are my friend, but different."

"Different how?"

"Well, we'd finished fighting, and she saw what I can do, and she really really likes weapons, and now she wants to, well... do things to my brains."

"Oh dear. What kind of things?"

"Take my brains out," said Penny, and hiccupped.

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"I think maybe she wants to take me out to some brainy place," said Penny and hiccupped louder. "And I don't know what to do."

"Penny," said Ciel, "a well-stated problem bears within it the solution. What exactly did she say?"

" _Shesaidshewantedtofuckmybrainsout_ ," said Penny.

"Ah." Ciel nodded, as if she was making a tick mark on a list. "Sex."

Penny looked at her with large eyes. Nodded.

"And you wish to pursue this?"

"Well, Father said I should work on my social interactions, and sex is a social interaction."

"Yes it is," said Ciel. "Is something stopping you?"

"Uhh..." Penny tapped her fingers together. "Ruby couldn't, um... do... um..."

"Fuck," said Ciel.

"Y-yes, because, oh my I should have told you, you were my _first_ friend, I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Ruby Rose could not fuck you, because you are an artificial person and don't have a vagina."

Penny was completely dumbstruck for one-hundred milliseconds, which for a synthetic being is a _long_ time.

"You _know_?"

"Yes. Back to the problem at hand. You may not have the parts to receive sexual pleasure, but can certainly give pleasure."

"Maybe I should ask Father to retro-fit me a vagina," said Penny, with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"If you are going to have sex with girls, maybe you should ask for a penis instead," said Ciel. For a happy few moments, she imagined herself on her hands and knees with Penny behind her. She shook her head. The Plan. "But be that as it may, there is no reason why you shouldn't give Miss Rose the evening of her life."

"I... I tried to research it, but the CCTS wouldn't let me go to the relevant sites. They are blocked to anyone younger than eighteen years. And I was only first activated three years ago."

"Well, luckily I know enough about sex to guarantee you a wonderful night." Ciel smiled at Penny. "What would you like to know?"

"What would be the procedure?"

Ciel raised a finger. "First, you hold hands. Then, maybe some kissing. Do you know how to kiss?"

"Oh yes! I am fully specced for osculation. It might come up in any number of social situations."

"Perfect." Ciel raised another finger. "Then, before, after, and/or during kissing, you take your partner to bed, and remove her clothes. Next comes stimulation of the erogenous zones until arousal is achieved, whereupon you penetrate the vagina, I suggest with your fingers. If you can make your fingers vibrate, that will be a bonus."

"I can," said Penny. "Up to forty cycles per second."

"Wonderful," said Ciel, unable to stop herself smiling. "And then you move your fingers in and out of the vagina until orgasm follows."

Penny unfocused her eyes for a moment.

"Holding hands, osculation, bed, removal of clothes, stimulation of erogenous zones, arousal, penetration, vibration, orgasm." She looked back at Ciel. "What are the erogenous zones?"

"Breasts," said Ciel. "Though others exist, such as the clitoris, which is at the top of the vagina, and the Grafenberg spot, which is inside the vagina, anout an inch inside at the top."

"And how do I stimulate these zones?"

"Well, there are certain ways of touching, squeezing, kneading."

"What ways?"

Ciel thought a while. "It's a bit difficult to put into words."

"Oh." Penny looked at the ground. "I see."

Ciel reached out and touched Penny's cheek. "Well, maybe it is easier if instead of telling you, I show you instead."

"What do you mean?"

Ciel managed not to grin like a shark.

"If you want, you can practice the techniques on me." 

 

Ciel lay down on her back, and motioned Penny to join her on the bed. She raised her hands over her head, wrists together.

"Hold my hands," said Ciel. "Tightly."

Penny held both Ciel's wrists in her left hand. "Like this?"

Tighter." Penny's grip became stronger, and Ciel struggled. "Tighter. This is sort of a game. I'm not supposed to move." Ciel pulled harder, but her arms were completely stuck. Oh my. Penny could easily crush her bones if she wanted to. "Yes. _Tighter_. Don't let go until after the orgasm stage." Ciel smiled up at Penny. "Ruby is going to _love_ this."

"Good," said Penny. "Now comes kissing correct?"

"Yes." Ciel closed her eyes, raised her head a bit.

"All righty then!"

Penny gave Ciel a kiss on the lips, sat back up. Ciel groaned in protest.

"More! Longer!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Penny's lips and tongue were soft, dry, yielding, and above all, _clean_ , none of those sticky liquids that humans gave you. Ciel couldn't get enough, and Penny had the patience of a computer on an Abort-Retry-Ignore cycle. Finally, Ciel looked up, with a happy sigh. Time for something a bit more spicy.

"You may do that again, but this time, bite on my tongue. Not too hard, but don't let it go."

Penny frowned. "Are you sure? It sounds like it might hurt."

Ciel grinned. "Just a little, but that's extremely arousing. Go on, do it."

Her tongue was stuck. Deliciously, painfully, immovably stuck. Ciel wanted to grab Penny's hair to pull her closer, but she was still holding her wrists. Ciel felt the wonderful paradox of being at the same time totally helpless, and in complete control. She looked into Penny's eyes, and Penny stopped kissing her. Ciel knew she'd never been more turned on in her entire life. She tried to pull her arms free, but she knew it was no use.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"No, no. Hold on tight. I'm just checking. You're not getting tired?"

"Of course not. Battery power at ninety-five percent. We've done the kissing. Now I remove your clothes, correct?"

"Yes. Take my shirt off."

"Hmm." Penny looked at Ciel's white shirt. "I don't think I can do that without letting go of your arms."

"Yes you can," said Ciel. "Tear it off me."

"But it's a _nice_ shirt! That would be a shame."

"I've got more. When you have sex with Ruby, she'll be wearing something old just so you can rip it off her."

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yes!"

Penny was strong enough to tear airplanes out of the sky. A linen shirt was no problem at all. Brass buttons went flying, one of them hitting Penny's forehead with a 'Tink'.

"Very good," said Ciel. "Now at this point there is something you say."

"Oh. What?"

"The words are: _I am going to make you scream, flesh bag._ "

"Oh." Penny frowned. "That doesn't sound very nice."

Ciel took a deep breath. "It communicates to your sex partner that you intend to give her a powerful and satisfying orgasm."

"Oh. Ruby will like that! Flesh bag, though?"

"It's an _endearment_ ," said Ciel. "A jocular name for that special someone."

"Oh I get it. Like 'Ice queen' for Weiss."

"Yes."

"And 'Kitty Cat' for Blake."

"Exactly."

"And 'Bombshell' for Yang."

"I can see you understand the principle."

"Very well then," said Penny, brightly. "I am going to make you scream, flesh bag!"

"Uh..." Ciel bit her lip, looking up at Penny. "Could you possibly pitch your voice a little lower when you say that?"

Penny's voice box went all the way from the subsonic so she could talk to elephants, up to the ultrasonic so she could talk to bats. So dropping her voice an octave or two was no trouble. Penny bent down over Ciel.

" **I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SCREAM, FLESH BAG!** "

Ciel gave a little whimper as five hundred and twelve tiny mechanical butterflies fluttered all round her stomach. She looked up at Penny, almost with tears in her eyes. Crush me. Take me. I'm yours.

" **WAS THAT** oh sorry. Was that allright?"

"Perfect." Ciel breathed hard. "Grab my breast. Please. Squeeze it."

Penny closed her hand on Ciel's breast.

"Like this?"

"Yes! Now tell me... tell me how you like my breasts. In... in _that_ voice."

" **I THINK YOUR BREASTS ARE LOVELY,** " said Penny. " **FLESH BAG.** "

Ciel melted into a little puddle of pleasure.

"Now pinch my nipple between your fingers."

"This is 'stimulating' the erogenous zones?"

" _Yes!_ "

Ciel felt Penny's fingers tighten on her nipple, firm, but not nearly firm enough.

"Tighter!"

The pressure increased, and Ciel set her teeth. This, _this_ was the best thing about robo-sex. A human would just pinch hard, harder, _too_ hard, but Penny gradually, precisely, increased the pressure till Ciel's nipple was on fire.

"Tighter!"

"Aren't I hurting you?" Penny sounded concerned.

"Yes, but that is..." Ciel's breath raced. "Very arousing... also... _oh_... makes sensitive for next thing."

"What's that?"

"Lick it. With your tongue. Suck on it a bit."

Penny did, and for several minutes, Ciel couldn't say a word, only make vaguely animal noises. Finally, she looked up, smiled at Penny.

"Good. Now the other one." 

 

"Are you aroused?"

"Gnhh," said Ciel, with her eyes half closed. "Wantyoufuckme. Fingers. Wannacome."

"Ah. Penetration of the vagina."

"Yes. Hang on. Turn me over. Do it from behind."

Penny briefly had to let go of Ciel's arms to turn her over and pull away the rest of her shirt. Ciel put her arms behind her back and Penny held on to them.

"Oh," said Penny. "You've still got your underpants on. What..."

"Rip it off," said Ciel. She pressed her glowing nipples into the blankets, pushed up her bottom. "Please..."

There was the sound of tearing fabric, and then Penny gently pushed her legs open. There was a pause.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Your vagina is producing some kind of fluid."

"It's supposed to do that." Ciel didn't want to catch her breath, but she did.

"Oh. What for?"

Ciel swallowed. "Lubrication."

" _Oh._ " Penny rubbed her fingers together. "Well I know all about lubricants, and this is a very good one. Very clever of your bodies to produce it."

Ciel rolled her eyes. "Fuck me!"

She moaned as she felt Penny's finger slide inside her. Penny started on a slow, regular, in-out rhythm.

"Is this good?"

"Harder!"

Penny moved her finger twice as quickly. Ciel pushed her bottom higher up and buried her face in the pillow.

"Use two fingers... please."

Penny pushed two fingers inside, and Ciel cried out. Penny paused.

"Are you all right?"

" _Yes!_ Don't stop!" Ciel bared her teeth. "Three fingers!"

Penny continued. "Ciel?"

"What!?"

"You were asking about vibration. Would you like me to do that?"

Ciel's eyes opened wide.

"Oh gods. Yes! Yes!"

Penny's fingers started to vibrate, stronger even than the large chrome vibrator Ciel had bought with her first pay. All conscious thought was driven from her mind as she ground her hips, pressing herself back onto Penny's hand, asking for and getting more and more. Faster, harder. Penny bent down to her ear.

" **ARE YOU GOING TO SCREAM NOW, FLESH BAG?** "

Ciel did. 

 

It took Ciel ten minutes to catch her breath, with Penny looking at her, a slightly worried look on her face. Ciel rolled over, looked up at Penny, laughing.

"Are you all right, Ciel? Was that all right?"

Ciel took a few deep breaths. "That was perfect." A slight tinge of evil crept into her smile, that she hoped Penny wouldn't catch. "Ruby Rose is going to love it when you do this."

"I'm sure she will. Thank you so much for teaching me this. And now I think I'll go and watch the preparations for the festival."

Ciel only waved her fingers weakly, and dropped her head back in the pillows, chuckling to herself. 

* * *

 

The door opened. and Penny came into their cabin. Ciel looked up from her "Camp Camp" magazine. Penny's expression was neutral, which usually meant that her processors were working on something difficult.

"Hello Penny," said Ciel. "How did your sex date with Ruby go?"

Penny sat down on her bed.

"It did not go as expected," said Penny. "Ruby did not react the same way you did."

"Oh?" Ciel's voice dripped with concern. "What happened?"

Penny reached out, picked up a pencil, looked at it, put it down again.

"Well, we did the holding hands. And the osculation. I think she liked that."

"Good. Well done."

"But she didn't like me biting her tongue very much, I think, so I stopped that. She didn't like the taking off of the clothes at all! I thought she would be wearing an old shirt, but she said it was her favorite!"

"Well it wasn't supposed to be. Maybe she put it on by mistake."

"And she didn't like **THE VOICE** at all!"

"What?" Ciel looked at Penny with large blue innocent eyes. "But that's one of the most wonderful things about you! It gave me shivers all over, and we were just practicing. What is wrong with that girl?"

"That's exactly what she asked me! And then she told me to let her go and leave, so I did. And then Yang came and told me if I'd ever go near her again, she'd rip off my head and beat me to death with it!"

"That doesn't make sense," said Ciel. "Yang can't beat you to death with your own head. It would stop working as soon as she'd separate it from your power source."

"I know," said Penny. "I don't understand."

Ciel looked into Penny's eyes. "People in Vale are more strange than I thought. I take it Ruby no longer wishes to have sex with you?"

"No!"

Ciel stepped over to Penny, put her hands on her shoulders.

"Penny, I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this. Do you remember exactly what happened?"

"Yes of course," said Penny. "I've kept all the log files."

"Good."

Ciel took Penny's hand and gently pulled her to her bed. While her back was turned, she allowed herself one big bright evil grin. When she lay down on her bed, her face was completely serious again.

"Show me _exactly_ what you did." 


End file.
